adios al amor un amor imposible
by Zutto
Summary: una boda... esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y unos sentimientos estan a flor de piel Tom


_**ADIÓS AL AMOR… AL AMOR IMPOSIBLE **_

**- ¿que te parece? ¿Me veo bien Tomoyo?**

**Que podía decirle a ella, cuando la ha admirado desde que tenia diez años, cuando ha hecho todo lo posible por que aquel vestido de novia, que llevara mañana al altar, quedara prendado en su memoria, para estar físicamente con ella en aquel momento, para decir "acepto" a su voz **

**Tomoyo derramo una pequeña lágrima y una sonrisa que, para la miedosa, nerviosa, y apurada Sakura Kinomoto era más que suficiente. Aunque se unió a la nostalgia de Tomoyo, llorando en su hombro, no por que fuera algo que no quisiera, si no por que, era irse de Japón, y de seguro verse con su amiga, una vez en la memoria, hasta que pasaran los días, los meses y los años, para volverse a ver. **

**- No sabes cuanto te quiero Tomoyo dijo llorando Sakura en el hombro de su entrañable amiga **

**- Yo también te quiero dijo Tomoyo abrazándola**

"**Por supuesto que la quiero, pero jamás como ella cree, es un sentimiento mas fuerte que el que ella emana por mi… y no puedo esperar mas de ella, eso lo se desde que tenia diez años, desde que conocimos a Li Shaoran, para mi estaba claro que era el, el que me la quitaría"**

**Las lluvias en Japón aquel año habían sido torrenciales, las calles literalmente eran ríos, aun con el alcantarillado de la enorme Tokio, el agua estaba corriendo en las calles en un cause silencioso. Sus pasos sonaban en el agua con delicadeza, salía de la casa de soltera de Sakura Kinomoto.**

"**Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura, cerezo…"**

**Tomoyo arremetió con todo su cuerpo con la pared de un cajero automático, ocultando su cara con sus brazos apoyados en la pared… ocultando su verdad, sus lágrimas, su dolor al ver que por fin su última esperanza sucumbiría al día siguiente.**

"**Lo sabia, mi esperanza había desaparecido desde antes de que ella y yo nos hiciéramos amigas"**

**Levanto la vista a la lluvia, dejando que mojara su rostro limpiándole un poco su dolor, aunque solo era disfrazarlo por un instante, después volvía con más fuerza y con mas dolencia.**

**Las lágrimas fluían en su rostro, testificando el dolor insoportable que dominaba su corazón, para calmar la ansiedad y la locura de ir a su lado de robarla, de decirle que era ella la que ocupaba su vida.**

**La lluvia corría en su rostro, lavando las sonrisas en su vida, calmando el torbellino que gobernaba su mente, la horrible sensación de vacío. Era suya en un punto de ese momento, en un punto de su vida, el cerezo era suya. Y ese tiempo se había ido, solo en su corazón, en su amor, Sakura podía ser suya, podía abrazarla y besarla a diario podía tomarla en sus brazos dormirla en su regazo y amarla eternamente.**

**Pero para Sakura solo Shaoran Li tenia ese derecho, solo el podía regir en su corazón, que era el único que podía estrecharla en su pecho y besarla **

**¿Como haya llegado a su casa? ni ella sabe, solo cerro la puerta de su modesto apartamento y tirandose a su suave cama Queen zise, abrazando con fuerza su almohada, estrechándola a su cuerpo con fuerza, con gran fuerza. Si las lágrimas se habían lavado minutos antes volvieron a mojar el cojín de su cama, su torbellino mental se había acrecentado por el silencio que gobernaba en sus aposentos, las angustias chocaban con su corazón y el aire era escaso en su pecho, no podían oxigenar su cerebro y ayudar a su cuerpo a sacarla de sus células **

"**Teniendo tantas, tantas oportunidades, preferí ser la celestina, preferí edificar su felicidad al lado de mi rival, ayudando desde el principio a que aquel amor fuera el mas hermosos que cualquiera que haya visto. Yo misma convencí a Shaoran de enamorar a Sakura, le ayude a tener la paciencia para declararle su amor a darle valentía de decírselo, de… Shaoran. Pues mi voz, mi cuerpo, Shaoran fue el que hizo lo que yo quería hacer"**

"**Yo misma decidí tomar este camino, yo misma los junte hasta hacerlos uno, ahora, pretendo separar a un cuerpo, a un corazón, cuando no tengo el mas mínimo derecho ¡cuando yo fui la que los hizo inseparables, inexistentes el uno sin el otro!"**

"**Soy horrible, ¿como pretendo tener un amor ilusorio cuando ella ni siquiera sabe de su existencia? cuando ella cree que solo es amistad los sentimientos que por ella profeso, cuando aquel sentimiento quede niña tenia, el cariño por una persona muy apreciada se convirtió en algo insustituible e interminable, el amor que crece a rapidez inimaginable, el que me consume, el que me hace llorar"**

**Hundió con fuerza su rostro en la almohada, las lágrimas mojaban su funda, su cuerpo se extendía en todo el colchón, el corazón chocaba en los huesos. Lo cual le dolía, le dolía a cada latido, la mataba con cada respiración la destruía en cada segundo que pasaba**

**Sin embargo, su corazón sabia que esto era imposible su corazón nunca seria anhelado por Sakura Kinomoto, sabia que su amor quedaría guardado en un baúl en el corazón resguardado por su memoria y sacada con cada despertar**

"**La admiraba o eso creía, la sonrisa con que la que veía a la vida, la sencillez que tenia, el simple gesto de grabarla de hacerle sus vestidos era mi manera de estar con ella era el modo de abrazarla y de estar con ella"**

**El sonido de un claxon, que transportaba a una señora enardecida fue lo que despertó a Tomoyo Daidouji, ese día su cara se ladeo al sol sus ojos cristalinos fueron iluminados con la luz del recién nacido día, su rostro después de dos días estaba tranquilo y le sonrió al día puesto que por lo menos había una razón para seguir, debía de ver, quería ver que no se había equivocado y que su gran amiga había encontrado le fuente de la felicidad eterna**

**Se levanto de su cama, limpio su cara de todo rastro de tristeza, volteo a ver su vestido que había reservado para aquella memorable ocasión, era un vestido de noche negro excepto por el cuello triangular blanco, sin mangas. Simbolizaba algo que solo ella comprendía, su textura y diseño era para creer que ella era la que se casaba con su gran amor y el negro, solo significaba lo que en buen Shakespeare dijo alguna vez en sus obras "de tumba tendré su lecho nupcial"**

**Se vistió con premura y arreglo con un peinado de chongo, se puso los zapatos negros altos que la hacían ver la elegancia que caracterizaba a las Amamiya, esa elegancia que innata afloraba desde pequeña **

**Tomo sus llaves y se fue a su coche ultimo modelo, conduciendo con tranquilidad y paciencia al templo donde la boda se realizaría. **

**Al llegar, una muerta de nervios Sakura Kinomoto la recibió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sus manos sudaban horriblemente se estiraba los dedos y veía de un lado a otro **

**- Sakura estas muerta de nervios dijo sonriendo Tomoyo estas peor que en tu examen profesional **

**- ¡Tomoyo! corrió a abrazarla no puedo hacerlo, estoy a punto de paro cardiaco ¡Tomoyo me casare con Shaoran! ¡Voy a casarme! Y tu… tu me ayudaste a hacerlo realidad **

"**Horrible verdad es eso, tuve un sinfín de veces para separar a Shaoran de mi Sakura, ¿pero que ganaría? solo unos segundos, o quizás solo meses de una horrible ilusión de verla tan cerca pero tan inalcanzable. Mas sin embargo, siempre elegí su felicidad, por que esa, esa felicidad, tomo mi misma filosofía, PREFIERO QUE SEA FELIZ Al LADO DE QUIEN AMA A QUE ESTE CONMIGO SABIENDO QUE NO ME QUIERE"**

**- a ver apurate Sakura y no toques el vestido que de seguro lo dejaras de chilaquil antes de llegar al altar Tomoyo se hinco para ajustar los ultimísimos detalles del vestido **

**Tocaron a la puerta **

**- Eh Tomoyo? dijo aun un más nervioso Shaoran **

**- ¡por ultima vez Shaoran no puedes ver a Sakura antes de la boda! dijo inclinada mientras alistaba a Sakura **

**- No, no es eso me preguntaba ¿si podía hablar un momento contigo? dijo el**

**- ¿No intentara decir que ahora soy yo por la que muere? le dijo a Sakura sonriendo**

**- ¡¡¡Tomoyo!**

**- Clama calma si eso pasa lo mando mucho por allá por que a ti no te hace esto le dijo con una sonrisa confiada ¡Voy!**

**Salio con calma a ver al novio que bestia el clásico traje de "pingüino" y tenía una cara de nervios que parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, y si Sakura se estiraba los dedos, Shaoran ya se los había roto estaba muy, muy nervioso**

**- Escucho dijo ella con normalidad**

**- Yo, yo Tomoyo… tu… creo que Tomoyo no entendía sus palabras, solo esperaba que no fueran en la dirección equivocada solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi y por Sakura, sin ti ninguno estaríamos aquí la abrazo Gracias Tomoyo**

**- Me agradecerás cuando sea mi boda le dijo con una gran sonrisa es mejor que ya te vayas al altar, ya casi es hora **

**La novia estaba esplendida, y caminaba glacialmente por la alfombra de pétalos que habían diseñado todos sus amigos, para que fuera inolvidable. Tomoyo entro delante de la novia, acompañada del hermano de Sakura, después venia la madre de Shaoran, del brazo de Weit y después el padre de Sakura llevaba a su adorada hija al encuentro con su nueva vida. **

**Todos se sentaron en cuanto el padre dio la orden de hacerlo, todos sonreían, Tomoyo observaba a su amiga que en aquel momento veía con gran amor a su novio **

**- Como las inseparables amigas – dijo Touya unidas hasta la muerte dijo señalando a los novios, dando a entender que era Sakura la que moría al casarse con el chico **

**- Así es dijo sonriendo Tomoyo**

**- Acepto dijo Shaoran**

**- Acepto dijo Sakura**

"**HAY MUCHOS TIPOS DE SENTIMIENTOS, A VECES HAY QUE CONVERTIRLOS EN PALABRAS PARA QUE OTROS SEPAN QUE EXISTEN… OTRAS VECES TIENES QUE GUÁRDALOS EN TU CORAZÓN, POR QUE SON TAN INMENSOS QUE POCOS LO ENTENDERÍAN"**

**FIN**

_Zyempre _


End file.
